Clair, The Lesbian Keyblade Wielder
by Wolf On Crack
Summary: This is just my character Clair playing the part of Sora. Don't worry all you Sora fangirls will still get to see Sora.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Underwater**

Clair was standing on top of a platform after such a long fall. Her beautiful long black hair tied up in a ponytail at the moment and her emerald green eyes shined off the little light beam that shined down from the surface. On top of her pale white skin was just regular everyday blue jean with rips at the ends, a plain jet black shirt and black audios skater shoes.

The last thing she remembered, she was catching some fish for her and her lover, Rose, dinner and herself. On top of the platform was all happy in yellow with what appeared to be Belle. She walked to the center of the platform by the command that went through her head. "Step forward into the center. Can you do it?" The voice questioned. Clair shrugged and had done what she was told.

Suddenly, three smaller platforms appeared and each one had a different weapon floating over it. "Choose." The voice commanded. Clair examined each weapon: a sword, a shield or a staff. She walked over to the sword. "The power of the warrior. The ability of unbelievable strength. Do you wish to choose the Dream Sword?" The voice asked. "Yes." Clair replied. The sword disappeared into bright lights and left Clair holding nothing.

"Now, choose which you wish to give up." The voice said. Clair looked at the last two weapons. She began walking over to the staff and picked it up. As she examined it, the voice spoke again in her head. "The power of the mystic. The ability of healing. Is this the power you give up?" The voice asked. Clair nodded and watched as the staff also disappeared. "Your path has been set. You have chosen the power of the warrior." The voice said.

The platform holding Clair shattered causing her to fall in what seemed the never ending darkness. Her fall was broken as she began to slow down and another platform appeared. This time, it had a happy greenish color with Snow White and the seven dwarves. The Dream Sword reappeared in Clair's hand and she tested its existence with a quick slash in the air.

A small black creature with yellow eyes then appeared from the floor of the platform. "What the hell?" Clair mumbled. Her first instinct was an action: she slashed the creature with the sword and watched as it disappeared. "Good." The voice praised. "Just as I would expect you to react." Then, many of the shadows began to appear; all surrounding her like a pack of wolves.

Clair gripped the sword firmly and quickly began fighting. "Good thing Jen taught me how to fight." Clair said as she slashed the final creature from behind without looking. "You have passed the first part of the test." The voice said. "The _first_ part? What's the second?" Clair asked the voice. "Step into the light." The voice replied. Clair noticed a ray of light that shined down to the center of the platform.

She began walking and as she did, the voice spoke to her. "The closer you go into the light, the larger your shadow becomes." It said. Clair looked behind her and nodded. "Your point?" She asked. The voice did not respond. Out of the blue, her shadow popped out of the ground to reveal and dark figure that looked just like Clair.

Clair walked backwards, her heart beating hard and fast with fright. She watched as the figure grew larger and it became a bit more deformed until it looked like the hair was wild, small feet, a boyish figure with a hollow heart covering almost its whole upper body, the eyes still glowing yellow. "So I gotta fight you, huh?" Clair asked. She smirked. "No problem!"

She ran up to the creature and began slashing it rapidly nonstop. She jumped out of the way as it was about to punch her. After she landed on the ground after her jump, the creature grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. Black shadows began forming around her pulling her down further. She could not thing or breath. She tried to scream but nothing came out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Paradise**

Clair awoke on the shores of a sandy beach. In her hand was a wooden sword. She sat up and shook her head with a yawn. _What the hell…_She thought.

"I must've dozed off…" She mumbled.

"Hmpf, you sure did, Clair." Said a voice behind her. "Oh crap! Rose, love, you scared me." Clair exclaimed. "How dare you just doze off like that when you were supposed to be catching our evening meal?" The girl called Rose said a bit frustrated.

Rose is a very beautiful blonde young girl, about the same age as Clair but taller. Her skin was fairly pale and her eyes were the color of sapphires. She wore a dark blue shirt with the sleeves ripped off and around her neck was a silver chain chocker with a sapphire shaped as a moon crest. On her left wrist were four silver bangles. She wore long black pants with a dark blue threading with black converse with the blue lining.

Clair got up and quickly stretched.

"I'm sorry, love. I promise, I'll start getting to work right now." She told Rose, she then pecked a small kiss on her lips, picked up her sword and walked off. "Meet us on the other side when you're done." Rose shouted to Clair. "I will!" Clair shouted back. Continuing to run, she found a bag on the floor and picked it up.

"This'll be useful." She mumbled. She ran off back to the shores of the beach and found a log and stuffed that into the bag. She walked into a small little house made of wood which Clair remembered she and her other friends had built when they were eight years old. Inside she met Austin. He was one year younger than her. He had messy blonde hair and baggy black pants. He had a dark blue tank top, two wooden swords on his back, and black fingerless gloves. He waved and went back to drinking his water.

"Stop drinking all of our water!" Clair told him. He sighed and put it down and walked outside.

"Lazy bastard…" Clair mumbled. She took out a water bottle from her pocket and started drinking it. She thought it was ironic she told him to stop but started herself. She walked to a window and looked out of it. She saw a beautiful sunset. '_Just like Rose…_' She thought to herself. She sighed thinking of her beloved Rose.

Later on that day, after acheiving all the things she required, she walked back to Rose's home and dropped off her things.

"Good, now we have everything! We can strart building that raft." Rose said.

"Yeah! And we can sail off. Just you, me, Austin and Sam." Clair said with a nod.

"Alright. You head back home and get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Rose told her.

Clair nodded. "Okay, until then my love." She said.

They kissed then went back to their homes and went to sleep.


End file.
